


Meeting the family.

by Albme94



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Big daddy sole survivor, Fallout 4 fiction, Gage feeling awkward, He deserve it, M/M, Shaun got a tinker station, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: The sole survivor brings Gage, his boyfriend, to meet Shaun.
Relationships: Porter Gage/Male Sole Survivor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Meeting the family.

**Author's Note:**

> I know we all have thought about this. And have may even tried to talk to Shaun while having Gage around... but Shaun never change dialogue... So here :)

"I... I don't know boss... what are you gonna tell him?" Gage rubbed the back of his neck, feeling nervous, "I'll tell him _who_ you are."  
"And about the whole **overboss** and the _raiders, taking down settlements_ , **killing** people and _all that?"_  
Sole survivor took a deep breath, it wasn't like Gage to be like this. " _And then_ I'll tell him how much you mean _to me"_ he smiled.  
"Fine _alright,_ I'll go, _you fuck."_ Gage agreed.

"Hey dad, _who's this?"_ Shaun walked over from his tinker station, "I'm making you something from that typewriter you got me" he cheerfully said, Gage tried to look calm and ready, and not _threatening_ at all.  
" _Shaun_ , remember when I told you about Nuka World?"  
The boy nodded, "yeah with all your new friends"  
Gage felt his stomach twist, ' _friends_ ', fuck...  
"Well _this_ is one of them--" he gestured to Gage, who finally looked at the boy " _hey_ ".  
"Hello" Shaun waved, "this is Gage, he's my _boyfriend_ "

  
Shaun blinked a few times, he looked confused and slightly upset, Gage felt the anxiety rise.  
"But... does that mean you're over _mom?"_  
The second-in-command raider exhaled, 'oh thank god, wait what?' Gage looked at the sole survivor in a similar way as Shaun.

He took his son's hand in his own, got on his knees to match the height, " **I'll never stop loving her--** " he started, Gage wouldn't lie... _that stung._  
" **And I'll never forget her...** " sole survivor smiled and held tighter, " _but_ this is who I care about now, and I know your mother would've been glad that I found someone"   
Shaun nodded, as if taking in all the information, "does that mean..."

  
Gage swore, if that kid asked him if he's gonna be his new _mom...._  
"Do you _love_ him?" Shaun smiled, Sole survivor was taken aback and clenched his jaw.  
They hadn't really talked about this, both were crazy about eachother but neither had really said the big _'L'_ word...  
He wanted to leave, he didn't want to hear what was said, he didn't want it to ruin it.  
" _Sometimes_ people can like eachother without _love_ -"  
Gage stepped back, he didn't really... he didn't have any hope... _but that..._  
" **But** I do _love him,_ and I hope you will accept him" Sole survivor smiled, Shaun nodded excitedly.

  
"Come here--" the overboss pulled both his son and boyfriend into a hug, Shaun hugged his other dad tightly, and Gage felt... _something_ he didn't know he could.

**Author's Note:**

> The L word is lesbian :)))
> 
> But also Love :)


End file.
